


Fixing Her Hair

by Wiccangrrl13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccangrrl13/pseuds/Wiccangrrl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief one shot of Lexa realizing that she loves Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Her Hair

Fixing Her Hair

*She’s looking in the mirror  
She’s fixing her hair  
And I touch my head to feel  
What isn’t there  
She’s humming a melody  
We learned in grade school  
She’s so happy  
And I think  
This is not cool  
‘Cause I know the guy  
She’s been talking about  
I have met him before  
And I think  
What is this beautiful woman  
Settling for?

She watched the stars glowing in the dark blue sky high above Ton D.C. Most of the books about the history of the earth and science of the skies that loomed above them was still mostly a mystery. However, in the last year, Leksa Kom Trikru had learned one thing for sure…the sky produces beautiful things.

She watched the girl across from her. Strong, mysterious, intelligent and arguing, once again, with the dark haired boy called Bellamy. As hard as she tried she couldn’t see what it was that made the blonde so committed to their friendship. He was quick to judge; slow to forgive or admit wrongdoing, and it was more than annoying watching the way he looked at Clarke. He looked at her like he had prior claim and he looked at Lexa like the feral “grounder” intruding.

The term “grounder” Lexa had heard the Sky People call her and the clans that. She tried to bite her tongue when it was used. It was a guttural sound, and it made her people sound like animals. Though to be honest at this point Lexa felt it was better to be compared to wild animal then the vile people who fell from the sky.

She bends her breath  
When she talks to him  
I can see her features begin to blur  
As she pours herself  
Into the mold he made for her  
And for everything he does  
She has a way to rationalize  
She says he doesn’t mean what he do  
She tells me he called  
To apologize

Except for Clarke.

With every shake of her head Lexa knew it was Clarke and only Clarke that understood the differences between the two and realized the benefits of working together. She watched still, as Bellamy gestured again wildly with his rough hands. He was clearly a worker bee on the ship.

Lexa looked down at her own rough hands. Years of working and training and wielding daggers and swords had worn her hands a permanent texture that didn’t exactly scream smooth. She hoped that the gloves she wore had not shown her roughness to Clarke. 

It was the first time since Costia that Lexa genuinely cared what another woman thought of her. Sure, there had been others. She was Heda. There was no lacking of women, regardless of their sexuality, or station in life that were willing to pay any type of attention to the Commander. Over the years a few had fallen into what they called “love” with her, but none of it had mattered. They weren’t Costia, and her heart was well guarded.

He says he loves her  
He says he’s changing  
And he can keep her warm  
And so she sits there like America  
Suffering through slow reform  
But she’ll never get back the time  
And the years sneak by  
One by one  
She is still playing the martyr  
I am still praying for revolution

Until the people that fell from the stars crashed on her land, and Clarke not only stood up to Lexa, but also challenged some of the very basics laws the clans lived by. Laws that Lexa herself had questioned but been told were not wrong. Laws she realized that as Heda she had the right, alone, to decide what exactly was right or wrong for her people. How they lived and loved and survived were her responsibility and for the first time in her life the blonde girl that fell from the heavens made her realize that the way her people lived and loved were just as important as the way they survived.

And she still doesn’t have what she deserves  
But she wakes up smiling every day  
She never really expected more  
That’s just not the way we are raised  
And I say to her  
You know  
There’s plenty of really great men out there  
But she doesn’t hear me  
She’s looking in the mirror  
She fixing her hair

*Lyrics – Fixing Her Hair by Ani Difranco


End file.
